Digimon: Rise of Millenniummon
by ballislife
Summary: Zhuqiamon has forced Millenniummon to rise again pitting Ken against his greatest fear! The Digidestined and Tamers team up to save both worlds but will it be enough? Season 2X3 Crossover. First fanfic so please comment and rate!
1. Prologue

Hey everybody I just want people to know this is my first fanfiction so please comment and give me suggestions. I decided to combine the seasons of 1-3. I will actually have Season 5 characters in but that will be later on my series. If you do want to know ships you will see as my stories progress. I'm still trying to find a name for the book series so maybe you guys and help me out would be very helpful.

_Disclamer_

_Takato: Hey Davis looks like were doing this one!_

_Davis: Sweet well we got to start if off right?_

_Takato: Ballislife does not own anything Digimon or Digimon related._

_Davis: Cause if he did he would be one rich motha fu_

_Takato: Davis!_

_Davis: What you know its true!_

The Digital world:

In the Digital world only one thing keeps everything in balance and they are the Digimon Sovereigns.

There are four Sovereigns the first one is Ebonwumon he is the Black Tortise of the North, as the oldest of the sovereign brothers he is the most gentle, sees that the sovereigns should handle these problems and not the digidestined.

The second sovereign is Zhqiaomon he is the Vermillion bird of the south. He has the roughest temperament of the sovereigns he sees humans as inferior and wants to destroy the digidestined and humans from existence and have Digimon rule the world.

The third sovereign is Azulongmon he is the Azure dragon of the east. He is the one to help the digidestined and help fulfill the prophecy over the digital and human world to live in harmony and prosperity. Twin brother to Zhqiaomon.

The fourth sovereign is Baihumon he is the White Tiger of the west. He is the youngest of all the sovereigns but the strongest; he is generally neutral and doesn't ally with others.

The last but not the least of the sovereigns is Fanglonmon the Yellow Dragon of the center. The father of all of the other sovereigns. He is like a Digimon emperor who rules the world but does not side with good or evil just what is right for the Digital world.

They had a special meeting which occurred after the Tamers defeated Locomon.

"The question is should we put the fate in the world in a bunch of human children hands?" questioned Fanglongmon to his sons. "I think we should put the fate of the world in their hands" Azulongmon stated, "They have saved our's and their world numerous times and are destined to save the world once again.

"Brother how can you be so foolish?" Zhquiaomon spat out. "As you saw with the Digimon Kaiser who almost put us into extinction! These humans are nothing but spoiled, greedy beings who want what is ever good for them." Zhquaiomon stated as Fanglongmon nodded as he had a point.

"But he turned over after he was defeated and still helped us out to save both worlds." Azulongmon stated. "And may I remind you that it was you Brother who release the D-Reaper and tried to destroy the Tamers" Azulongmon stated which Fanglongmon nodded.

" I don't see why we don't just take matters in our own hands" Ebonwumon stated. " We are the sovereigns we should be taking care of the digital world" as Ebonwumon stated making an indifference about what should happen. "We are just the balance of good and evil my eldest son" Fanglongmon stated, "We are not responsible for what happens we just find a solution for the whole ordeal" as Fanglongmon made his statement. "Then who don't we just stay out of the way and let this ordeal be solved?" The youngest sovereign Bahiumon stated, "Because youngest one this is the fate of our world we either let the digidestined fufill the prophecy or we destroy it and have separate worlds" Fanglongmon stated as the most important question in the room.

"Why don't we just let them fufill it, they have helped us out so much" Azulongmon stated. "You are so naiev brother!, what if another Digimon Emperor comes in and tries to take over the place!" Zhquaiomon stated. "And what if we let another sovereign try to destroy the humans and harm their world like you did" Azulongmon stated as he directed it toward Zhquaiomon.

"Enough bickering you too!" Fanglongmon stated as he knows the twin brother have an animosity towards each other. "We have to come down to a decision of letting the digidestined to come back to the digital world" The father sovereign stated trying to get their heads back together.

"Well I do not see the harm in letting them comeback" Ebonwumon said. "They have protected our world and treated it right more times than they have not as my brother said". Zhquaiomon had to interrupt "Are you mad brother they will insist their evil human traits on our own world." "As you did with the tamers older brother?" Bahiumon stated,"What you did was no better than what the evil humans did of all things worse, I have no side in this I just want was is best for our world." As Bahiumon stated making his statement on the situation. "And what's best for the world is to have them in our world."Azulongmon explained.

Fanglongmon thought long and hard about this and finally spoke "Then it is settled the digidestined should be allowed to enter the digital world." As everybody but Zhquaiomon nodded.

"But father" Zhquaiomon tied to interject. "But nothing you of all people should know about what is good for our world and frankly I am ashamed of you now meeting adjourned"

"I will show you, I WILL SHOW YOU ALL!" Zhquaiomon yelled out and left.

Zhquaiomon's castle

"They think they know everything especially Azulongmon" Zhquaiomon stated he went to the downstairs of his castle where a lair is and there are two people who are operating it.

"Mummymon and Arukenimon is it ready?" Zhquaiomon stated. "He is ready sir" Mummymon stated, "He might be a bit uncontrollable my liege" Arukenimon also explained but Zhquaiomon did not care. "Does not matter the more uncontrollable the harder he will be to defeat" Zhquaiomon blindly stated. "Milleniummon will destroy the digidestined and human kind once and for all!" he stated and laught manically.


	2. Memories of the future

Hey everybody I'm first going to put the ages of the characters.

16- Joe

15- Tai, Matt, Sora

14- Izzy, Ryo

13- Yoeli, Rika

12- Davis, Takato, Kari, Henry, TK, Jeri, Kazu, Ken, Kenta, Jeri

10- Cody

7- Susie

4- Ai and Mako

I know what you're going to say but yes Mimi is not in it she may be in the story I don't know but she will be in the next one I'll set it up later on in the story. You honestly won't see much of the rest of the tamers besides Ryo and also Susie since she is Henry's sister, you might get a good dose of Impmon I don't know we will see. And another thing I decided to do something fun, after every four chapters I will do a Q and A with two of the characters from the story. So you just post your questions in the review and the two characters will pick the 10 best questions.

_Disclaimer_

_Kari: Well big brother looks like we're doing the disclaimer!_

_Tai: Wow pretty excited about this._

_Kari: Ballislife does not own anything digimon or digimon related._

_Tai: Hey I wanted to do it!_

_Kari: Should have been faster (sticks tongue out)_

Odaiba, Japan:

_Tai's POV_

"Tai wake up or you're going to be late for school, and I'm not driving you!" My mother blurted out, "Well now I'm up" I retorted. Hi my name is Tai Kamyia, I am 15 years old couple of years ago me and my friends went on a crazy journey to the digital world TWICE not to mention! Well the past year it's been pretty timid. Haven't seen Agumon since when we defeated Armageddemon bit Gatomon is still around the younger digidestined still have their digimon around. But it's pretty quiet ever since I'm in high school now and of course still playing soccer and I must say I'm pretty good at it freshman starting on varsity. SO I get dressed put on my khakis, white button up, green blazer and put my tie around my neck not tied of course more on that later and head for breakfast. "Well well rise and shine sleepy head." A girl with pink top, yellow shorts, with a handkerchief and a camera hanging around her neck, with brown eyes and short hair. That is my sister Kari Kamyia 12 years old and still a pain in my butt. "Yeah Yeah" I replied I look at my tofu bacon with toast and scrambled eggs. My mother replied "You need to go to bed earlier mister." My mom retorted "I made lunch for you it's a three bean salad..well its really 2 beans with anchovies and garbanzo paste." My mom said as she handed me my lunch. Gross my mom is the worst cook in the world. I look up and see my dad eating and I ask him "Dad can you give me a couple of bucks so I can eat something normal?" I ask. "Son you know allowance is at the end of the week maybe you shouldn't be buying video games so much." My dad said in typical dad fashion he can't even eat my Mom's cooking but he just said that to make my mom happy. I noticed I finished and pick up my backpack and my soccer bag for practice today. "I'm going to be back late because of practice" I explained to my mom and dad. "Well take a key anyway I might be gone and Kari might be out." My mother retorted. "Yeah she will probably be with TK holding hands" I teased to my little sister. "Shutup Tai!" My sister hits me in a jokingly way. My sister and I have a give and take relationship I usually take and she gives I guess. I sit down and put on my traditional Adidas sneakers and my sister puts on her pink vans. My sister's school is along the way towards my school we always walk together. "How come you always have your tie hanging over your shirt untied when you know how to tie it?" My sister questioned. I just look at her and smirked "Don't worry about it." I replied smoothly. She just rolls her eyes and says "Gosh you're such a dork" I drop her off at school and continue my walk.

That's my school Odaiba high school and that auburn haired colored girl is the girl of my dreams. That is Sora Takenouchi 15 years old and my best friend since we were 3. "Tai Kamyia! I swear you always look like you just got out of bed!" She nagged like my mother sometimes. "Maybe I did just get out of bed" I replied slyly of course, I actually kind of did except I showered at lease. "I swear if you tried some amount of effort you could actually look presentable, don't know how girls swoon over you?" As she ties my tie and fixes my hair. "Look at you I remember the same girl in front of me would play mud soccer a few years back." I replied, really loved that about her. "I got older" Sora replied in a quick comeback. As we walked in to school "Really? Girls swooning over me?" I say and I know what you're thinking "Tai you idiot why don't you go out with her!" I'll get to that later. "Well you are Mr. Popular over here in our freshman class." She said. We walk to the athletic locker rooms she plays Tennis she is good but not as good as she was on soccer. "Well I'll catch you in homeroom" She says to me and we split to each gender's locker room.

I just put my soccer gear in my locker and head to homeroom. I walk towards my homeroom and see my best friend Sora I take a seat next to her. "Hey guys what's up?" my best friend Matt Ishida said as he kisses my best friend/crush Sora, yeah that's right my best friend date my best friend/crush man I feel like Peter Parker. I learned how to be a good friend and accept their relationship but I still have great feelings for her. "Well what it looks like is that Tai needs to get more sleep" Sora replied. Can't lie I was tired had a strange dream. "Yeah you got to be ready for that big game in a couple of days" Matt replied. Yeah my high school is in the state playoffs right now for Soccer. "Sorry guys had this strange dream last night." I replied, of course with my friends I opened Pandora's Box with that one. "Yeah what about?" Sora replied, "The digital world, I had a strange dream a dark force was taking over our friends with Agumon shouting for help." Everyone was quiet after I talked, then Matt spoke up. "It has been a while since we have seen them." He said. Everyone looked down very sadly "I haven't seen Byiomon lately because of Tennis" Sora replied sadly. "Yeah, same with me and soccer for Augmon" I replied in the same state. "Hey we should talk to Izzy about it." Matt replied. "Yeah that's a great idea Matt, since I have practice today we should do it tomorrow." I added. "Yeah my schedule is good because we have a short practice tomorrow." Sora replied. "Well I might have to be late because of band practice." Matt said, "Still should be no problem" I replied with a thumb up, "We will meet here in front of the school after class since I have a short practice also." I added. "Sounds "prodigious" as Izzy would say" Sora added as the three of us laughed. Our teacher for our class comes in and takes attendance then says "Alright class lets open our books to last night's homework for Geography." She said. SHIT I forgot to do my homework for geography! Of course I have to look over to my two friends and I ask the dreaded words they hate so much. "Pssst Matt, Sora can I copy your guys homework?" I whispered. They both look at me like I am crazy Matt puts his hand to his head and Sora simply says "Again Tai.

**Well that's the end of this chapter, sorry for the lack of action there will be plenty of action in the next chapter. Just a little hint it will be a slight X-Over in the next chapter, the X-over will be with A Certain Magical/Scientific series it will be a very vague more like a cameo. But definitely expect more action next chapter. Please review greatly appreciated.**


	3. A Certain Digital Reunion

Hey everybody sorry for such the long wait, has been busy with stuff. Anyways here is the much anticipated chapter. I was promising more action this chapter so you will get it. So this chapter is a crossover with the A Certain Magical series. Now the crossover won't even be that big it's really just a place and location. Be prepared to see a couple of other crossovers in this story.

_Disclaimer_

_Ryo: Hey Buttercup were doing the disclaimer._

_Rika: Yeah you need to stop calling me that._

_Ryo: Don't hide your feelings babe._

_Rika: Aw Gross. Ballislife does not own anything Digimon or Digimon related._

Academy City, Tokyo Japan

Academy City home to the most prestigious schools in Japan, and on this day the best private schools in Japan try their best to enroll the brightest and most gifted kids in the city of Tokyo. Today a bunch of kids from different regions of Tokyo go to the Garden of Learning to look at the prestigious schools in hopes they can attend.

"Wow I can't believe I'm here wearing my stupid uniform" Rika Nonaka said as she looked at her plain grey dress uniform of the Kagruazaka Girls Academy one of the best middle schools in the whole country. "Here I am showing off for my school while my other friends are going out while I'm forced to be here and my mother isn't even here again!" Rika thought to herself. Rika and her mother are in a bit of a rocky relationship mostly because of their likes and differences. "Didn't expect to see you here buttercup." A boy slightly older walked by with a sly smile with his white shirt and blue sweater. "Ryo of course you do go to the brother school of my school. So you got stuck here doing this too huh?" Rika spat out trying to ignore the comment from Ryo calling her buttercup. "Well as you know I am representing my school and since I'm in 8th grade I also have to look at high schools too." Ryo said in a matter of fact way while Rika rolled her eyes. "Also I wanted to see you too." Ryo stated as he whispered into her ear. Rika blushed and gave him a mean look "Look Akiyama better stop that smooth talk or I'll put a fist in that pretty face" Rika stated angrily. Ryo just moved her fist down "So I have a pretty face huh?" he replied slyly. Rika just stated "Whatever" Ending the conversation hoping it doesn't go anywhere else. "So where is Renamon?" Ryo questioned, "Around. Where is Cyberdramon?" Rika replied back. "Around" Ryo stated "Well I got to go look at some schools I'll catch you in a bit babe. Rika caught that again "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Rika yelled as everybody looked at her, she just turned red from embarrassment and moved on.

Over on the other side of the Garden of Learning Ken Ichijouji is looking around and obviously people looking at him as the next academic and soccer prodigy hoping they can have Ken enroll the school. "Wow so many schools and they really want me to go to their school." Ken stated in amazement. Wormmon pops out of his backpack, "Well Ken your smart and athletic of course people want to see you at their school. "I know Wormmon but it just seems so overwhelming, you know I'm really just a private person. "Hey Ken!" a voice stated from the distance as he and Wormmon looked he saw a familiar face it was Joe with his Long blue hair now with glasses wearing his blue school blazer, white vest and red tie. "Hey Joe what are you doing here?" Ken stated holding Wormmon. "I'm here representing my school, I guess you are here to look at the schools right?" Joe stated. "Yeah of course so many schools and I don't know what to choose from." Ken stated feeling over whelmed. "Hey Ken why don't you take a look at Joe's school it might be something you like" Wormmon stated. "Hey that's a great idea Wormmon! Ken why don't you come over and see it for yourself." Joe invited Ken. Ken looks at him and replies "Yeah that would be really great Joe." Ken smiled and went with Joe.

In the Digital world Zhquaiomon looked at the situation in Academy city and looked like his plan is all coming together. "Ah there it is Millenniummon get ready to attack you are in perfect position now.

"Ah the boy…so we meet again" Millenniummon says in whisper as he is hiding so nobody sees him. He looks at him talking to another boy holding his new digimon it looks like. "Looks like I'll finish you off for good now"

"Wow Joe you're school is really impressive. " Ken stated as he toured the school. "Oh yeah our soccer team is pretty good hear too so its right up your alley." Joe said as put his hand on his shoulder. "Wow Joe I really might have to consider that." Ken replied as he kept walking. "ULTIMATE FUSION" a loud call was shouted and a small looking pocket dimension was being hurled at Ken and Wormmon "Ken Move!" Joe yelled as he tackled them out of the way barely avoiding them and a grand explosion comes from the impact barely missing them. "Oh god not again I thought we were going to be done with this" Joe stated as he remembers his last encounters. "You didn't think it would be that easy to get rid of me did you Ken?" A dark voice stated. "Oh no it can't be" Wormmon stated as he looked at Ken shocked in horror. Then a Dark Dinosaur looking creature with a multi-colorful shadow over him with a big gun attached to it. "Millenniumon!" Ken said and he stood there frozen in shock.

On the other side of the garden of learning a loud explosion was heard. Rika overheard it from afar. All of a sudden she sees Ryo running towards her. "Hey Rika did you hear that explosion?" Ryo stated and obvious question. "Obviously "She spat back. "It is a digimon" Renamon's voice was heard but not seen. "Right Finally time for some action" Rika stated ready to go. All of a sudden Cyberdramon come out of nowhere and says "It's him" he stated and he flew toward the explosion. Ryo "Him?" he questioned and ran with him.

Wormmmon digivolved into Stingmon and he was hanging on for dear life as he was fighting against Millenniumon. "Spiking Strike" as Stingmon said firing his attack but it had no effect. "He is powerless against him." Ken stated worried about his digimon's state of health. Millenniumon just laughs and wacks him with one of his arms as he sends Stingmon flying into a water fountain. "He is too powerful." Joe stated as he looked on helpless since his digimon was not with him. "We still have to protect these kids from any more damage!" Ken stated he wished Davis was here they would have a chance by then. Stingmon gets up slowly and charges at him one more time until Millenniumon just catches him by the neck and he just starts choking him. Ken could do nothing else but just look on and watch his helpless digimon die in front of his eyes. "Desolation Claw" an energy beam comes out of nowhere and hits Milenniumon forcing him to release Stingmon and he de-digivolves into Minomon. Ken rushes over to get him and pick him up. He looks on and sees that a familiar kid standing next to a dragon man like dinosaur with bat like wings. "Diamond Storm" Renamon shouted as her attack hits Milenniumon but to not much effect. Ryo looks at Milenniumon and finally says "Ah he is back". Rika runs up and spits out "Who is this Ryo?" Rika stated hoping to get a quick answer. "Rika I need you to get everybody out of here as fast as you can!" Ryo stated hoping for no talking back. "Are you kidding me I can biomerge digivolve and we can defeat this guy in to time." Rika talked back as she felt disrespected she should not fight. "NO LISTEN TO ME DO AS I SAY GET EVRYBODY OUT NOW!" Ryo yelled and Rika actually did what she was told to do. " Ah I see we meet again Ryo Akiyama" Millenniumon stated and looked at Cyberdramon "And you have grown up Monodramon…now it will be a pleasure to kill you!" he said as he looked at them with piercing eyes. Ryo looked at the corner of his eye and saw a boy looking over the Minomon and realizes that it was Ken the boy who was his by the dark spore long ago. He lost his concentration and Cyberdramon charged full anger at Millenniumon "Ultimate Fusion" Millenniumon yelled and had a direct hit on Cyberdramon and he flew back flying into the ground. Millenniumon rushed in to attack and kept stomping on Cyberdramon. Rika saw and looked back and said "Renamon we have to act" Digi Modify as Rika swipes the card "Digi-Modify!" Rika yelled. "Shellmon: Hydro Blaster!" Renamon performs Shellmon's Hydro Blaster attack and hits Millenniumon for not much damage but enough time for Cyberdramon to get up. Millenniumon just looks at Cyberdramon and Renamon and just says "I will be back next time not to worry digidestined" as he faded back into a portal. Rika and Ryo just looked at each other and then looked at Ken and Joe and Ryo spoke up "Hey kid!" Ken looked back at the two kids with digimon having Minomon in his arms and simply said " Joe run" as they took off running in the direction toward the train station. Ryo and Rika tried to catch up to them but they were too far. "Hey come back!" Ryo stated and he realized they were too far. Rika was not far behind and caught up to him and said "You know that kid?" Ryo looked on and said "Yeah I do."

_Well there it is folks our first action pretty intense huh? Well feel free to review would really like your guys help. So I will try and pan to get the next chapter done by this week. So hang on tight Digimon fans._


	4. A Master plan

Hey everybody sorry for the long delay work and school has been taking me over. Well this is the last chapter before the Q and A reviews, I noticed I am getting more favs for this story so please review espically if you want your question to be on the Q and A.

_Disclaimer_

_Ken: Hey looks like we're doing it this time Joe._

_Joe: Great maybe you can do the honors. _

_Ken: Ballislife does not own digimon or anything digimon related._

Tokyo, Japan:

Rika and Ryo ran all the way to the park where they could talk about this whole fiasco. "So what the hell is going on? Who was that kid and who was that Digimon?" Rika demanded with her hands on her hips. "That was Millenniummon." Ryo said as he just sat down on the swing, Rika growing impatient replies "And the other two kids and this whole fiasco care to explain anything?" Rika was demanding to find out. "I don't know the name of the older boy but the younger boy when I first went into the digital world it was with him. We ran into Millenniummon and we defeated him until a dark spore went into that boy's neck and I ran away and never saw him again." Ryo stated as he looked down at the ground.

Subway in Tokyo

"Woah so that's what happened." Joe stated after Ken telling him the story that Ryo told Rika. "Yeah and he is back to kill us." Ken stated as Wormmon looked up worried. "So you know those two kids right?" Joe asked. "Well I do not know the girl but the boy is vaguely familiar my mind went blank when the dark spore hit." Ken stated as he looked at Joe. "Well we got ourselves a situation here" Joe obviously stated. "That's great and all but how are we going to find out about our mystery digidestined?" Ken questioned. Joe just looked up and simply said "There is only one person I knoe who can figure this out." Joe stated.

Odaiba Middle School 

The room was quiet well there was the fact that only Yoeli Inoue and Izzy Izumi were the only two members of the computer club. Izzy was just on the computer looking up today's science news and while Yoeli was packing up her stuff from school. "Hey Izzy sorry I can't stay after the club my family says I have to work at the convenience store tonight" Yoeli said as she stopped by before walking out. "No worries Yoeli we have not been doing too much all year anyways so it alright." Izzy was fine with that no Digimon related stuff has happened and plus it will be some alone time anyways. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Yoeli replied as she walked off back to work.

Shinjuku elementary school

Finally school was over for 12 year old Takato Matsuki pretty much almost done with the school year. He couldn't wait to get back and play with Guilmon all day. "Hey Takato!" his good friend Henry came over as they were walking out of school. "Oh what's up Henry?" Takato replied. "Did you get the message from Rika and Ryo?" Takato checked his cellphone and he had a ton of missed calls. "Crap she is goin to kill me." He stated. "And check this out on the news." Henry said as he handed his phone to Takato. Takato sees headline MONSTER ATTACKS Tokyo in SCHOOL AREA. "We got to meet them by the park." Henry said. "And we got to be quick." Terriermon said as he jumped out of Henry's backpack. "Wait another adventure?" Kazu said approached "All right I'm in!" he said. "I think this may be out of our league." Kenta added. "Takato can we come please?" Jeri asked Takato's crush since Kindergarten he had to make a choice maybe they are not ready for this except Susie which is weird because she is younger. "Sure guys we might need all the help that we can get." He said as Kazu sprinted to the park "LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN DIGI –EGG!" He yelled as he ran.

Odaiba Middle School

Izzy was just finishing up things for the computer club at school. "Alright I should shut down for the day." He stated "Sometimes Izzy your work yourself too hard." He said to himself out loud, he packed his suitcase and put his macbook into his suitcase put on his jacket and about to take off, but as he was walking out Ken and Joe busted through the doors running looking like they saw a ghost. "IZZY IZZY" they both said and then they went on a fast rambling talk Izzy could barely understand them Izzy had no choice "GUYS PLEASE SHUT UP!" They both stopped and just looked at him without a clue. "Maybe my work is never over…now ok slowly and one at a time." Izzy stated slowly.

Shinjuku Park

"About time you're here gogglehead!" Rika stated Guilmon rose his head up and yelled "Takato!" Guilmon ran to him jumped on him and licked him like a dog. "I was only gone from school buddy" Takato stated. Takato couldn't keep him in the bakery because health inspectors were coming in doesn't want to know they have a dinosaur in there. "Ok let's get serious what do you guys know about this." Henry stated as he pointed to the screen. "Millenniummon an evil digimon from my past." Ryo stated. "Go on" Kazu stated. "When I was younger I went to the digital world with another boy. We fought Millenniummon and won but a dark spore hit the other boy's neck I never saw him again." Ryo stated. "So he came back to finish the job once and for all when he saw you were alive." Takato stated Ryo simply nodded. Rika stated "But we also saw the boy again who had the dark spore in him." They all fell quiet and Henry with his hand on his chin has some sort of idea and Terriermon notices it. "Sounds like you have an idea Henry." The digimon said, "Well we have to trace our steps back go back to the Garden of Learning and search there." Henry stated. "We can't he was a visitor." Ryo stated. "But he was with another kid a student at one of the high schools." Rika said. "Then we should just go there and find out some details." Henry stated "I can't I got to work at the bakery tonight a lot of orders" Takato stated. "Let's just do it tomorrow." Rika said and everybody agreed and headed off.

Odaiba Middle School

So that was it Ken and Joe told Izzy the whole story "Well?" Joe added Izzy just looked at a cold hard stare fingers resting on his head. "This is a serious situation I will have to call everybody for a group meeting tonight." "Yoeli has work she can't be there." Ken stated knowing that Izzy responded " I will talk to her at school tomorrow she will get all the details." "What about the other two digidestined?" Joe asked. "We will leave that to me." Izzy stated "Just be at the park by 8:30 tonight" He said before he left off.

Later that night at Odaiba park.

"Man I am late!" Davis stated as he was running with Demiveemon in his arm he sees the playground and sees the rest of the gang except Yoeli. "Hey guys sorry I am late." Davis stated "No problem Davis, Izzy you want to start?" Izzy nodded and stood up. "I'm sure you guys saw on the news today that a digimon attacked Ken and Joe at their schools." Everyone nodded "What you guys do not know was that there were two other kids with Digimon also." Izzy stated as there was a pause within the group. "So are you saying that there are new digidestined?" Sora asked with Matt's arm around her shoulder. "No not exactly." Izzy stated "But we for sure want to find out." He assured. "So how is that going to work?" Davis asked as everybody looked at Izzy. "Well first of all me and Tai will be going to the digital world after school tomorrow. " Izzy looked at Tai and he nodded his head. "The rest of you will head to the Garden of Learning and get some answers on those two kids." Tai added since it seems like Tai and Izzy met before to plan this out. "Well it sounds like no joke on who we are up against. " TK stated with Patamon on his head. "Might be the strongest digimon we have ever faced." Cody added. "What about the new digidestined? Can they be trusted?" Kari added. "I'm not sure they are digidestined." Joe added "They did attacks with their Digimon by swiping their cards." Ken added Izzy looked surprised "Well that is curious me and Tai will take a look into that. " he said. Gatomon added "Never heard of a digimon digivolving like that?" Tai stated "Well we know what we need to do tomorrow so after school you guys head over to the Garden of learning to look for those other two digidestined." Everyone nodded and left towards their prospective homes.

Ai-Mart Odaiba Japan.

"Kids who wants to deliver some food to your Cousin?" Mrs Inoue stated. "Not it." Mantarou Yoeli's older brother stated. "Not it." Momoe Yoeli oldest sister stated. "Not it" Chizuru Yoeli's other sister stated. "Aw man I did it last time" Yoeli complained. "Too bad you snooze you lose" Momoe said. "Yoeli if you go I'll add to your allowance." Mrs Inoue stated. "No fair." Mantarou said. "Deal I'll do it!" Yoeli stated as she took the food and went outside. As she was walking out side she yelled down "Poromon jump down" Poromon jumped down and Yoeli caught him and she headed to the subway station.

Matsuki Bakery Shinjuku, Japan

"Takato! Do you hear me?" Yoshie Matsuki Takato's mother said. "Huh what sorry Mom what did you say again?" Takato said mind wandering off about today's digimon attack. "Always with you head in the clouds. I need you to take this package of Bread and deserts to Karakura Town." His mother requested. "Ok mom sure." Takato responded. "And hurry you're running late." He mother said. Takato decided to take his bike and Guilmon hops on with him saying "Were going for a ride YAY!"

Hey everybody sorry for the long update I was just trying to make the chapter long and perfect. So the next chaptet is I'll be taking some Q and A from the readers and I'll have Takato and Yoeli answer your questions so write a review and I'll choose the ten best questions to answer alright. So Please review.


	5. Guess who's coming to dinner

Hey everybody sorry for the long wait my computer charger broke down…I really need a new computer. Well anyways I didn't get enough reviews or questions for the Q and A but I decided to do the Q &amp; A in the dislcamer. So this chapter is another crossover with the anime Bleach no it won't involve Ichigo but keep reading and find out.

_Disclaimer_

_Takato: So Yoeli looks like were doing the Q &amp; A for this chapter._

_Yoeli: Great do the honors Takato!_

_Takato: The mail question is from_ fanakatsuki. _Why did ryo run away when the dark spore hit ken? Yoeli the honors?_

_Yoeli: Well fanakatsuki that question will be answered in the next chapter sorry!_

_Takato: Ballislife does not own Digimon or anything digimon related._

Shinjuku, Japan

"Great the worst traffic during this time of the night in Shinjuku." Takato said on his bike as he saw a bunch of people walking and cars being stopped and passing by as he is waiting in the bike lane. "This person is going to have some cold bread and desserts by the time I get there." He replied to himself as he is sitting on his bike. "Maybe I should eat it then Takato!" Guilmon said from sitting behind him on his bike. "No Guilmon you can't if that happens I don't get paid and my parents ground me!" Takato replied. "Awww but I'm hungry Takato!" The red dinosaur digimon said. Takato thought about it and of course a Digimon always needs his food espically one like Guilmon who is a vacuum cleaner. He said "Alright we will stop by somewhere along the way and hopefully this traffic dies down." He said with a smirk on his face. "Yay!" the red Digimon yelled and he started pedaling his feet for his bike to move.

Train station

Yoeli had Poromon on her lap and the food on her side when Poromon asked a question. "Yoeli what is a cousin?" Yoeli realized that since Poromon is from the digital world she doesn't really know what a cousin is. "Well a cousin is somebody who is not a brother or a sister but they are related to you." Yoeli replied as best as she can. "How are they related to you if they are not your brother or sister?" Poromon asked. "Well my father is brothers with my cousin's father so that makes us cousins and related." She said with confidence. "Are you good friends with her?" Poromon asked. "Well yeah we were pretty close for a while she is a year older than me and a year younger than Chizuru so we were all very close for a bit." Yoeli replied. "Why don't her parents just get food and groceries for her?" Poromon asked full of questions. Yoeli had to think for a minute she knows about Orihime's parents and they abused her and her brother when they were much younger she didn't want to tell Poromon that story. "Well due to some things that happened she lives by herself and my family gives her financial support and takes care of her." Yoeli said as she thought about her cousin and all the hardships she went through. All of a sudden Poromon's stomach starts rumbling. "Yoeli I'm hungry!" Poromon stated. Yoeli thought for a second on what to give her digimon. "Here have some cheese Orihime has big enough breasts anyways she doesn't need it." Yoeli joked. "What does that mean?" Poromon asked…"Nevermind it's a girl thing." Yoeli said as they rode the train to the Westside.

Karakura Town, Tokyo Japan

"Well here it is Hawkmon can't believe you digivolved after a little food." Yoeli said to her bird digimon. "Yes well that food you gave me was good what was it?" Hawkmon asked. "It's cheddar cheese well you better hide up in that tree just in case." Yoeli said as she pointed to the tree next to her cousin's apartment. As she walked up the stair and knocked on the door waiting for her beloved cousin to open the door as she heard footsteps coming towards the door. All of a sudden a girl opens the door shorter than Yoeli with medium orange hair and large breasts and grey eyes with a white shirt and purple pajama bottoms. "Cousin!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, all Yoeli could do was smile and say "Good to see you Orihime it has been a long time." as she also returned the hug. "Please come on in!" Orihime said as she took Yoeli's hand and dragged her inside. Yoeli observes the apartment and pretty much same as it was when they were younger except the fact of the shrine of Orihime's older brother who died last year. Also there was one of Orihime's friends she did not know who she was, she was pretty short a bit shorter than Orihime herself she also had short dark hair and she looked like a lesbian. "Oh how rude of me Yoeli this is my best friend Tatsuki." Orihime stated. " Orihime has told me all about you nice to meet you." Tatsuki said, as she had a very firm handshake. "Likewise" Yoeli stated as she smiled. "Well I brought the food for you Orihime." Yoeli stated as she put she placed the food on the table. "Great all we need is the bread and dessert guy who should be coming he is running late." Orihime stated. "Honestly this guy is not doing his job I should give him a few words!' Tstsuki said.

Karakura Town, Outside of Orihime'sapartment

"Well this is the place." Takato said as he looked at the piece of paper. "They are probably not too happy because we ran late." He said hoping Guilmon heard. "I told you I was hungry Takato!" Guilmon whined. Takato all he could do was chuckle, "I know Guilmon just hold on here and make sure you hide yourself, I'll be quick." Takato said to his digimon as he patted him on the head and gave him some Guilmon bread. As he walked up the stairs for the apartment he finds the room and knocks on the door. "That must be the bread delivery guy" Yoeli said. "Well it is about time!" Tatsuki yelled. "Don't worry I'll get it." Orihime said as she walked to the door. The door opens and Takato sees a girl with orange hair and large breasts and was very good looking. "Hello you must be the bread delivery boy?" Takato's face got red he didn't know what to say all he could come out was "UH UH UH UH" all the girl could do was laugh and say "Please come on in!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him in the inside. Once he goes inside the small apartment he sees two girls. "So you are the Bread and dessert guy huh?" Tastsuki yelled. "Seriously kid how do you have a job how old are you 10?" Tastuki questioned. "Uh actually I'm twelve and my parents own the shop so I work there." Takato said. What is with this girl he thought I mean this lesbian looking girl is just questioning me while this other girl with glasses isn't doing anything. "Hey you remind me of a lot like someone I know." Yoeli said. "It must be the goggles you wear on the top of your head kind of look like him too nowhere as obnoxious as him." Yoeli stated "Oh ok" Takato said. I wonder who she was talking about. "Oh I didn't get your name mine is Orihime." The nice girl said. "My name is Yoeli pleasure to meet you." As Yoeli extended her hand to shake. "My name is Takato." He said shaking her hand back. "The other girl her name is Tatsuki, please sit down we are going to eat you must be hungry." Orihime said. "Well this was my last delivery so I guess…" Takato was saying until "WHEN MY FRIEND SAYS PLEASE SIT DOWN AND EAT YOU DO IT!" Tatsuki said. "Uh ok." Takato said as he sat down.

Outside the apartment.

Guilmon was eating his Guilmon bread in the bushes outside the apartment. "Boy Takato sure has been in there for a while." He said to himself. "Oh well the last piece of Guilmon bread" the red dinosaur digimon said. All of a sudden a big beetle landed on his nose Guilmon freaked out and the Guilmon bread flung over by a tree. Hawkmon is up in the tree and sees the bread by the tree "Oh a piece of bread." he said. He looked around and said "Well nobody is going to freak out if a bird eats a piece of bread." As Hawkmon flew down the tree to pick up the bread, as soon as he picked it up with his beak a voice shouted out "HEY THAT"S MY BREAD!" Guilmon yelled. Hawkmon just looked at this strange digimon he looked like a red Agumon "Finders creepers now get away you savage." Hawkmon said. Guilmon looked at him and said "Wait minute!" Guilmon saidas he walked over to Hawkmon and started sniffing him. Hawkmon wacked Guilmon on the nose with his wing "Don't you know it's rude to sniff people like that." Hawkmon yelled. Guilmon all of a sudden had that look he was about to attack and then yelled "Pryo Sphere!" as Hawkmon barely dodger the attack!.

Back inside the apartment.

"Did you hear that?" Orihime said asking the table, Yoeli was confused but sure it wasn't Hawkmon, Takato looked like he saw a ghost and hoped it wasn't heard again. "Orihime don't worry it was probably some kid running around" Tatsuki said. "You are probably right". Orihime said as they continued to eat and talk until another "PRYO SPHERE" was heard again. "There it is again."Orihime said. "Oh those brats don't know when to stop!" Takato said as he covered it up with a fake laugh. Then all of a sudden a mini green explosion was set off in outside where everybody can see through the window. "We better check it out!" Tatsuki said as everybody got up and ran. "Oh crap Takato said as he got up and ran outside. The the four kids looked at a red dinosaur and a bird standing off in a battle. Tatsuki said "Is that a dinosaur?" as she pointed out to Guilmon. Takato sighed and said " Guilmon not again boy."

_Well that's it for this chapter so again sorry for the long wait computer problems happened but I will be back on it now. But don't worry there will be a lot of explanations and a lot of answers and of course how could I not forget more action. I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can. And please review love your guys comments it helps me out a lot._


	6. A new guest to dinner

Hey everybody sorry for the long wait again I was actually typing chapter 6 almost done and all of a sudden my computer dies and is broken…I really do need another computer so my chapter postings are going to be more sporadic now since I'm typing on my little brothers Laptop. Yes I know don't know how my little brother has a laptop but anyways on to the story.

_Disclaimer_

_Yoeli: Well looks like you have some questions that need to be answered._

_Takato: As do you but first some you got to say the disclaimer._

_Yoeli: Ballislife does not own Digimon or anything Digimon related._

Karakura Town, Tokyo, Japan

"Guilmon not again boy!" Takato said as he ran down the apartment to tend to his digimon. "Wait a minute kid this is your dinosaur? Tatsuki asked. "Well I didn't think dinosaurs existed?" Orihime said. Yoeli looked on and thought to herself this kid has a Digimon he must be one of those other Digidestined. "What would make you attack Guilmon?" Takato asked. "Well a big bird di took my Guilmon bread and fought him for it." The red dinosaur digimon said. Oh no they found Hawkmon hopefully he doesn't show up. "Yeah right like we can believe that I'm calling the police!" Tatsuki said. Guilmon could do the only thing he could do he saw the bird digimon sitting on a branch and "Pryo Sphere!" The attack hit the branch Hawkmon was sitting on as he fell down from the tree. "Wow that is a big bird!" Orihime said. "Hawkmon are you okay?" Yoeli said as she ran down. "You too?" Tatsuki asked. "Listen kid where did you get that digimon?" Yoeli asked while she pointed at Takato. Yoeli pulls out her digivice . Takato couldn't just tell her that he just created a digimon but what else is he going to say. "Hawkmon I can't get a read on this digimon?" Yoeli said, "That's because I have never seen this digimon in my life." Hawkmon replied. Yoeli looked shocked " So this is aa rare digimon?" Yoeli had to ask trying to get information about him. "Well you could say that, it's more like this is a digimon I don't even know about." Hawkmon said trying to figure out where exactly this digimon came from. "Well that is because I created him his name is Guilmon" Takato said ad Yoeli and Hawkmon looked in shock. "Ok that is a funny joke nobody just creates a digimon it comes from an egg." Yoeli said hoping her logic was true. "No I created him with this card and this drawing of him." Takato said as he pulled out a plain blue card and a drawing of Guilmon. "Yoeli he could have created a digimon remember Willis and Diaboromon?" Hawkmon said. Yoeli remembered that "Well yeah but I don't think it works like the kid with the goggles was saying." Yoeli said. "Look he is a digimon there is no doubt about that right?" Takato asked, Yoeli thought for a second "Well of course he is a digimon but the question is how did you get him and are you another one of the digidestined like us?" Yoeli asked. "Us so there are more of you Tamers?" Takato replied with a question. "Tamers?" Yoeli and Hawkmon asked. "How about the question of WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Tatsuki asked. "THIS IS NOT MALKING ANY SENSE A DINOSAUR AN ANIMAL THAT SHOULD BE EXTINCT AND A BIRD HAVING POWERS? THIS IS ABSURD!" Tatsuki explained. "This is rather strange not like souls coming into the real world strange but still very strange." Orihime said. "Like people from the dead are going to have their souls into our world Orihime GET REAL!" Tatsuki stated. "That does sound pretty stupid." Takato said. "LOOK I JUST WANT ANWSERS! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Tatsuki demanded and Orihime nodded her head in agreement also wanting to know what is up with all of this digimon stuff. "Okay you guys want to know where should I start?" Yoeli said. "Should I start with my version of the story?" Takato asked, "I want to say my story first but I do want to hear your story about digimon." Yoeli replied. "It all started when…

Digital world Zhaquimon's Castle

Zhaquimon was being approached by Mummymon and Arukenimon. "My liege the two digidestined have met what should we do?" Zhaquimon gave no time for reaction. "Milenniummon!" Milenniummon approached the sovereign "Yes my liege?" he asked, "Attack the boy and girl with the Guilmon and Hawkmon but do not kill them…yet." Zhaquimon commanded. "You wish is my command sire" Milenniummon as he left. "He gets to the girl and the Ichijouji boy will come out all part of the plan" Zhaquimon said as he laughed out.

Karakura Town, Tokyo, Japan

" Wait so you mean to tell me Monsters came from this world and became your friends and defend the world?" Tatsuki asked while Takato just nodded. "And you Yoeli you went into this world through a computer found your digimon and saved both our worlds?" Yoeli replied "Yes I know it sounds a little weird." "A little weird? It the dumbest thing I have ever heard!" "Tatsuki I think it's a little reasonable sometimes I think I still hear Sora." Orihime said. "Please Orihime that might be true in a spiritual way but no way this whole digimon thing happens." Tatsuki says.

All of a sudden an earthquake happens shaking the ground.

"What was that?" Orihime asked "All I can tell you is that something is about to go down" Takato replied. All of a sudden Milenniummon appears. "Who is that?" Tatsuki asked "That is Milenniummon" Takato asked. "Well digidestined you will tell me where Ken and Ryo are or you shall suffer." "We won't go down without a fight." Yoeli said. "Well you asked for it… Dimension destroyer!" As Milenniumon said and fired his attack and everybody dodged hitting a truck driving by. "Okay I believe you guys now go save the world what are you waiting for!" Tatsuki said. "Well Guilmon time to digivolve."

Biomerge digivolution activate Guillmon warp digivolve to…Gallantmon

"Woah that was a cool digivolution, better digivolve too Hawkmon" Yoeli said.

Hawkmon Armor digivolve to… Shurimon the samurai on sincerity.

Double star Shurimon threw his two stars at Milenniummon but he caught them and threw them at Shurimon who ducked while Gallantmon blocked it with his shield. Gallantmon charged at the evil mega digimon Lighting Joust but to no avail Milenniummon swatted him like a fly. Shurimon attacked with is ninja wind attack but caught bu Milenniummon and throws Shurimon at Gallantmon who was trying to get up and both of them collided.

" We got to work together on this" Gallantmon said. "Right You come in from behind I'll attack the front" Shurimon said. Shurimon attack from the front but was blocked by Milenniummon but Gallantmon used his Lightning Joust attack and hit Milenniummon right into the apartment complex. "Hey my apartment!" Orhimie said "Yoeli don't worry you can stay with us I guess." Yoeli said. Gallantmon and Shurimon were not getting any damage or anything done and were slowing losing energy. "Yoeli I'm losing my energy" Shurimon said. "Takato I think we are about to de-biomerge." Guilmon said. "Ultimate fusion!" Milenniummon said as he attacked and it hit Gallantmon and Shurimon which caused Gallantmon to de-biomerge into Guilmon and Takato and Shurimon to de-digivolve into Hawkmon.

When Milenniummon is about to destroy the two digimon and digidestined he hears Zhaquiomon's voice.

"Reatreat." Zhaquiomon ordered. "But sire I have them where I want them." Milenniummon said "I don't care about them I want Ken and Ryo save them for later now back to the digital world." Zhaquiomon ordered. "Yes sire…TILL NEXT TIME Digidestined!." As Milenniummon left. "Well that was…odd Tatsuki said. "Hawkmon are you alright?" Yoeli said and she ran over to take care of her digimon. "Yes Yoeli just tired." Hawkmon replied. "Sorry we couldn't get the victory Takato." Guilmon said. "Its alright boy we tried." Takato said.

Police sirens ring.

Takato takes a look at the bag Yoeli brought it had the Ai mart address in Odaiba.

"Lets get out of here before the police catch us Guilmon." Takato said as he hopped on his bike and pedaled away. "Hawkmon better fly back home I'll stay here with Orihime so she can stay with us for the night." Yoeli said. Tatsuki replied "Orihime can stay with me for the time you guys better get out of here before anything funny happens." "Ok thanks you guys" Yoeli said as they ran off to the train station.

While Takato is pedaling down the road he uses his cell phone to dial a number. "Hey Henry, You are not going to believe this…"

Well that's it for this chapter you guys sorry for the long wait. I have also been busy with exams and stuff while I was working on this. In other news if you were wondering YES I am excited about a new sequel to the original Digimon Adventure cannot wait for the spring 2015. You should check out my profile I'll have a update on some upcoming stories I want to write that are Digimon related. I won't put a timetable on the next chapter but till next time I'll see you later and also please review and comment you guys keep me going.


	7. See you after school

Hey everybody I wanted to post a new chapter as soon as I can so I don't lose the motivation. So a friend of mine actually asked me if I was in charge who would do the voices for the characters well I would keep a couple of voice actors but also some new ones also here are the listed.

Tai Kamyia: Joshua Seth (voiced Tai Kamyia in Digimon)

Matt Ishida: Johnny Yong Bosch (voiced Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach)

Sora Takenouchi: Felecia Angelle (voice EmiYusa/ Emila Justiana in The Devil Is A Part Timer)

Izzy Izumi: Mona Marshall (voiced Izzy Izumi in Digimon)

Joe Kido: Michael Lindasy (voiced Joe Kido in Digimon)

TK Takashi: Bryce Papenbrook (voiced Kazuto Kirigaya in Sword Art Online and Eren Jager in Attack On Titan)

Kari Kamyia: Cherami Leigh (voiced Asuna Yuuki in Sword Art Online and Lucy Heartfilia in Fairy Tail)

Davis Motomyia : Brian Donovan (voiced Davis Motomyia in Digimon)

Ken Ichijouji: Derek Stephen Price (voice Ken Ichijouji in Digimon)

Yoeli Inoue: Jamie Marchi (voiced Panty in Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt)

Cody Hida: Barbara Goodson (voiced Naota Nandaba in Fooly Cooly and QT in Space Dancy)

Takato Matsuki: Vic Mignogna (voiced Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchelist: Brotherhood)

Henry Wong: Todd Haberkorn (voiced Death the Kid in Soul Eater)

Rika Nonaka: Monical Rial (voiced Stocking in Panty and Stocking in Garterbelt)

The rest of the characters are voiced by their digimon characters except for Mimi because she probably won't be in this story but she will be in the next one I will explain why. But we are also close to the Q &amp;A where you post a question in the reviews and the two characters will answer them. Please post reviews you guys keep me going! And check out the upcoming stories I'm writing tell me what you think in my profile section of my bio. Anyways on to the disclaimer.

_**Disclaimer**_

_Tai: Well Sora it is the disclaimer time_

_Sora: Ballislife does not own Digimon or anything Digimon related_

_Tai: Hey I wanted to say that!_

_Sora: Well you snooze you lose (sticks her tongue out)_

Odaiba, Tokyo Japan Odaiba High School

It was practice time for Tai Kamyia but for the first time in a while soccer was not on his mind. It was offseason practice so it didn't really matter to him that much but all he could think about was what happened last night and the news he heard this morning about three digimon fighting. And the texts that he had with Izzy and told him to meet him at Odaiba Middle school after practice. "Alright guys huddle in!" The coach yelled. Everybody including Tai ran towards the coach. Coach went on about his speech about how the offseason is important and it gets the team's chemistry together he then ended out on "Alright guys Tigers on three One , Two, Three" "TIGERS!" The team shouted and headed for the locker room.

In the locker room Tai realized he had no time to put on his clothes and just got his book bag put it on his back and carried his duffle bag and one of his teammates asked him a question "Yo Tai you want to go to that new Yogurtland that opened gonna be some girls there?" "I can't I have to go pick up my little sister" Tai kind of lied he was going to see his sister but not for that reason. He grabbed his stuff and started to walk out when he saw Sora with her tennis gear still on waiting for him I guess. "Hey ready to go?" She replied with a smile that he always loved so much, he just nodded his head and they walked together. As they were walking a lot of students and especially freshman cheerleaders said hi to Tai which of course he replied back say hi and waving at them. "Boy someone sure is popular." Sora replied with a smirk on her face. "Well look who is talking Miss I'm dating a rock star." Tai replied laughing. "Whatever! You know Tai you really changed a lot. When we were younger you would just bask in the glory of popularity and show off. Now you just say hey what's up." Sora said. "I guess…" Tai replied. "Well what I mean to say is you really have grown up a lot." Sora said hoping that he would take the compliment. "Gee thanks." Tai replied with his face turning a little red. "Don't get it wrong I still love the old Tai too." Sora replied as she rubbed Tai's big bushy hair trying to mess it up even more. They continued walking when Tai brought up "Geeeze this must be something big if Izzy said we should meet up as soon as we can." Tai said changing the subject. "Yeah I know I was talking to Mimi last night she said she really wished she was out there to help us out." Sora said Tai could tell she really missed her best girlfriend. "Yeah I know it been what almost two-three years since she moved to New York?" Tai asked. Sora nodded her head " Yeah but the good news is she is moving back to Odaiba in the summer with her parents by the time high school starts next year." She smiled this also made Tai feel better "Well that's good we will have the gang back together after we defeat this jerk. They both shared a laugh when they approached the school with Izzy waiting for them outside. "About time you guys showed up!" Izzy said I guess they were running late according to them. "Yeah sorry about that Izzy so what's the plan?" Tai said "Well here is the plan when Yoeli fought Milenniummon with that other digimon who called himself Gallantmon they were in Karakura town." Izzy said "So we are headed to Karakura Town then." Tai asked. "Well not exactly I thought the only way we get to the bottom of this is by splitting up." Izzy replied. "Splitting up how?" Sora replied "Well Sora your are going with TK, Kari, Yoeli and Cody to Karakura Town to get some more info of what happened and maybe we might see them again and try to keep clear of Milenniummon, I also have Davis and Matt helping out Ken and Joe at Academy City to maybe find some more stuff on those two digidestined that Ken and Joe saw when they first encountered Milenniummon. They are already on the way." Izzy stated. "Ok that's great and all but what about us two?" Tai asked "Simple we are going to the Digital World and we are going to find out some answers, Gennai has to know something and we are going to get to the bottom of it!" Izzy said with authority. "Hey Sora are you ready?" Kari yelled over to her. Sora nodded. "Hey Sora!" Tai yelled, "Yeah?" Sora replied, "Be careful" Tai said, Sora just nodded her head and said "You too." As she ran over to her group and they headed off to the train station. "Well let's get down to business shall we?" Izzy said. "Huh yeah sure" Tai said slightly distracted. As they were walking into the school "Still can't let go huh?" Izzy said there was a long pause then Tai replied "Shut up!"

Shinjuku Station, Tokyo Japan

"So tell me why are we going to take the subway to Odaiba?" Takato asked Henry. "Well you said the other tamer who was there with you said she was from Odaiba right?" Henry asked. "Well she worked at the Ai mart and the address was in Odaiba." Takato replied making sure of the details. "Well then I would figure out that these Tamers live in Odaiba and if we find them we can finally get some answers." Henry replied. "Ok that makes sense but why does Guilmon have to wear a costume?" Takato asks as he looks at Guilmon who has a sweatshirt and a Tokyo Yakult Swallows baseball hat. "Well people don't want to see a dinosaur in the train station especially the one that showed up on the news last night." Henry replied. "How come Terriermon doesn't have to wear one?" Guilmon asked. "Because I'm small and I can be used as a stuff animal." Terriermon said. "Not not mention you two are not supposed to talk!" Henry stated to the digimon. "And what about everybody else?" Takato stated. "Well I told them to meet Ryo and Rika at Academy City in case if anything happens." Henry replied as he knew the whole plan. "Well Rika is going to be mad when she finds out we left her with everybody and we took off to Odaiba." Takato reminded Henry. " Eh she will get over it, one long rant and it will be done." Henry states with no worried. "You could at least give Guilmon pants man." Takato stated to Henry.

Tokyo, Japan Academy City, Garden of Learning

"Dammit where are they?" Rika demanded as the rest of the tamers were sitting at a table in the courtyard waiting for Ryo, while Rika was waiting for Takato and Henry. "They should be here by now especially Ryo!" Rika yelled waiting impatiently. Kenta whispers to Kazu "Hey maybe we should tell her that Takato and Henry went somewhere else without her…" Kazu just looked at him "Fine you be my guest in opening Pandora's box…" he replied. Kenta just looks at Rika who looks like she is ready to blow up and says to Kazu "Yeah you are right not going to touch that one." As they sit and wait for Ryo while Jeri walks up to the group with snacks. "Hey guys I bought snacks from the machine." She replied as Kazu and Kenta jump on the snacks while Rika refused any snacks and Jeri noticing Rika not looking too happy. "Hey Rika what's wrong?" Jeri asked with concern for her friend. "Well Gogglehead and Henry are not here yet!" Rika said as she gritted her teeth. "Oh didn't Kazu and Kenta tell you? Takato and Henry went to Odaiba by themselves to find out everything that happened last night because that tamer that was with Takato was from Odaiba." Jeri said as Rika was fuming with anger looking at Kazu and Kenta. "YOU IDIOTS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEY WERE NOT GOING AND THEY WENT WITHOUT ME!" Rika yelled at Kazu and Kenta. "Well we thought you would be mad." Kenta replied. "WELL MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Rika replied "I can't believe they really went without me!" Rika mumbled with her arms crossed. "Hey what's with the yelling I could hear you guys from my school" Ryo said as he walked over. "Well these two idiots decided to finally tell me that Gogglehead and Henry are not coming because they want to do all the fun stuff in Odaiba!" Rika yelled pointing at Kazu and Kenta. Ryo put his hand on his chin pondering "Well that was a good idea kill two birds with one stone." Ryo replied. "What? Takato and Henry left us they are going to have all the fun." Rika replied. "But I need to get answers from that kid he know things and I know things also." Ryo said in confidence. Jeri all of a sudden noticed something "Hey look there is singing sensation Matt Ishida of the Teenage Wolves!" Jeri said as she pointed out. "Weird what is he doing here? He goes to a public school in Odaiba…" Ryo replied. "Coincidence?" Rika asked. "That is a question I'm trying to figure out he seems like he is just signing autographs." Ryo replied. "Rika!" Renamon said with Rika hearing her but not seeing her. "What is it Renamon?" Rika asked. "I sense two digimon nearby. One is a legendary digimon" Renamon replied. Rika looked and saw another kid with goggles on his head holding what seems to be a digimon and another kid much smaller holding another digimon like creature behind the rockstar. "Hey Ryo." Rika said as he pointed out to Davis holding DemiVeemon and Cody holding Upamon. "That's DemiVeemon and Upamon they are Digimon alright not so much of a coincidence" Ryo said. "Well then let's roll." Rika said as she walked towards the school that Davis, Cody and Joe were entering.

Well guys sorry I had to leave it off on a Cliffhanger (I know damn me right.) Well next story I have Rika and Davis answering your review questions on the Q &amp; A. Although not much action in this chapter it sets up a lot of action for the next chapter. I actually had this chapter done for a while I just have been a little lazy on putting it up I recently got invited for a group project so things are just starting up but don't worry it is actually going to help me write more for the story. I also saw the first designs for Digimon Adventure tri and I have to say although its different I like it they gave it a modern feel and I can't be mad about that. The next chapter might take some time because of the action and we have a lot of questions that need to be answered but I'll try TO GIVE THE PEOPLE WHAT THEY WANT! That's all for now till next time!


	8. After School Showdown

Hey everybody sorry for the long wait on the update I wanted to update but I was so busy with school and work. Also I had major writers block did not know what to do for the next chapter. So in order to keep my ideas flowing I decided to start working on my other slice of life projects of Digimon. I want you the voters to vote on what you want the next story to be you can either go to my profile page and pick from my poll or send me a message for your vote. I encourage you to PLEASE VOTE! The descriptions of the stories are on my profile page so please view. Also PLEASE REVIEW! Keeps me writing and motivated for you guys.

_**Disclaimer **_

_Matt: Well Rika its time for the Disclaimer. _

_Rika: Right just because you are Mr. Pretty Boy doesn't mean you get to say it!_

_Matt: Alright then go on ahead._

_Rika: Ballislife doesn't own Digimon or anything Digimon related_

Tokyo, Japan Academy City Yadachi Academy

"So this whole time he was at your school?" Rika asked Ryo who was ready to bite somebody's head off it was either Kazu or Kenta now she turned to Ryo. "No my school is across the street actually." Ryo replied "Where is Renamon by the way?" He asked Rika "She is around she will be here when she needs to be." Rika spat quickly Ryo knew that was going to be hew answer he probably would have said the same thing knowing the fact that his digimon is around also. He found it amazing that his and Renamon's digimon can be so elusive and hide. "So how are we going to get those guys?" Kazu asked looking at Matt, Davis, Cody and Joe along with Ken. "Well I need to be one on one with Ken we have some things we need to talk about." Ryo replied knowing their past history. "Well I guess we can create a distraction with the other kids while you do that." Kenta replied. "I can be a fan girl for Matt distracting him for you guys." Jeri brought up, as then everybody looks at Jeri "NOT THAT I LISTEN TO HIS MUSIC OR HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" Jeri replied. "Well then I guess that leaves me to battle the other tamers." Rika said smiling "Are you sure you can handle a two on one?" Kazu replied. Kenta looked at him in shock like in why would you ask Rika that question. "Don't be stupid I can handle their power levels!" Rika said as they walked to look for the digidestined in the school.

"Woah Joe this is where you go to school?" Cody asked the oldest digidestined. "Yeah the education is great and so are the teachers although I wish I did go to the school with the rest of the gang." Joe said, he really did mean it while most of the digidestine were in middle or elementary school they were probably going to Odaiba high school like Tai, Sora and Matt. "Woah this school has everything! Even hot chicks!" Davis said looking around and looking at a group of girls walking. "Of course they are not Kari right?" Matt asked "Well of course nobody is great as my future wife Kari." Davis replied. "Davis you might have to let that go" Ken implied everybody but Davis laughs "Yeah whatever!" Davis shrugged off. "OH MY GOD MATT ISHIDA OF THE TEENAGE WOLVES!" a voice shouted from down the hall. Matt notices it is a fan running towards him and it is a girl around TK's age. "I AM A BIG FAN OF THE TEENAGE WOLVES CAN I PLEASE GET A PICTURE AND A AUTOGRAPH!?" the girl asked. Ken and the rest of the group stopped to wait when he hears a voice "Pssst hey Ken." The voice said "Who me?" Ken asked "Yeah come in here alone we need to talk." The voice said. "Uhh I'm not sure." Ken replied and then he was pulled into the classroom with nobody watching. "So who am I making this out to?" Matt replied asking his usual question signing autographs. "Me Jeri Katou." Jeri replied. " Alright Jeri here you go." Matt said and gave her an autograph. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Rika shouted out pointing at Matt and the rest of the Digidestined. 

"Hey you're the kid who saved me when Milenniummon attacked me." Ken said. "And you were the kid who saved my life from the same Milenniummon years ago." Ryo replied. " Listen I just want to say" Ryo said but Ken interrupted "No need to thank me you saved my life a couple of days ago." Ken replied. "I actually wanted to say I'm sorry for when that dark spore hit you I couldn't save you." Ryo replied. "Are you kidding me you took care of me for three weeks ultil I was well enough to return back home you thought I need to thank you." Ken replied. They both shook hands and Ryo said "Glad we buried things if you call it that." Ken said "Now we have new things to worry about." They both sit down in desks and Ryo brought up "Yeah Milenniummon is back but what for?" Ryo thought "Your guess is the same as me." Ken replied. "Is he here to finish what he started?" Ken asked Ryo "I would figure that, but at what cost and how did he come back to life?" Ryo still questioned. "I think that's what we are trying to figure out." Ken said "I think we are also too." Ryo replied as Ken stuck out his hand for a handshake "Partner?" Ryo gladly met his hand for a handshake "Partners." Ryo stated as he agreed. They walk out of the classroom "I have a feeling we are going to work together to get along just fine." Ken stated. "Vee headbutt" Veemon yelled as he attacked Renamon forcing them outside of a window. "Looks like we are getting along just fine" Ryo stated.

"Come on Renamon you really going to let these weak digimon hang in a fight with you?" Rika yelled Renamon knew she was right but there was something different about the Veemon. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon yelled as a bunch of diamonds surrounded her attacking Veemon and Armadillomon. Rika all of a sudden pulls out a card "Digimodify…Speed Activate" she yells. Renamon charged at Veemon and Armadillomon and with blinding and laid a power paw to both of the digimon. "Did you see that?" Cody asked Davis. "Yeah that was something I have never seen before, and she did it using a card that was strange." Davis said. "Woah digidestined using digimon cards. This is the first time I have ever seen something like this." Matt said. "She and another guy did it the first time we saw them." Joe replied "What you guys don't have cards? What kind of Tamers are you?" Rika yelled to Davis and Cody. "What is a Tamer?" Cody asked "Don't know but that still isn't going to stop me cards or no cards. Veemon digivolve."

Veemon Digivolve to…ExVeemon

Armadillomon Digivolve to… Ankylomon

"Three can play that game" Rika said

Digivolution activate

Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon

"EVERYBODY STOP!" Ryo yells. "Hey it's that kid again who saved us." Joe said "Listen stop he is right we are on the same side and we should be looking for the same answers." Ken said. "Just what are you guys blabbering about?" Rika asked, "Look Milenniummon wants something to do with us and he is going to both worlds to stop us." Ken said, "Looks like we have to work together in order to save both worlds." Ryo stated. "So it looks like we are going to work together." Matt replied. "I'm not going to like this but it looks like it is something we have to do." Rika said. "WHAT IS THIS WHO MADE SUCH A MESS AT THE SCHOOL!" The Principal said. "Right after I have to explain to the principal how three digital monsters wrecked the school." Joe said looking frightened. "Well there is a way to get out of this." Davis said. "Well I'm already ahead of you on that." Kazu said. "Run!" they both said. As everybody ran for the rest of their lives out of academy city.

_Well there you have it folks end of the chapter sorry for the long response like I said I had major writers block on this chapter and lost my motiviation to write. But anyways please review you guys keep me going you guys got to hel me keep writing. And also please vote on my poll on my profile page, I'm also planning to write one of my slice of life digimon stories you can see the description of the stories in my profile page. So PLEASE VOTE or you can send your vote on a review or a message the poll will end on next Friday. _


	9. The Goggles bring it all together

Hey everybody sorry for the long wait I have actually been meaning to do this chapter but I have not had the time to do it. Anyways please vote on the slice of life story in my bio so I can start writing on that story to keep my juices going on this. Remember you guys keep me motivated for writing. If you are wondering yes I did see the Digimon Adventure Tri trailer and OMG OMG OMG YES! I cannot wait it stinks it's going to be a 6 part movie series instead of an anime series but if it gets good reviews it might turn into something else.

_**Disclaimer **_

_Tai: Well Izzy its time for the disclaimer. _

_Izzy: Ballislife does not own Digimon or anything Digmon related. _

_Tai: No enthusiasm into it Izzy geez _

_Izzy: It's not suppose to be enthusiastic dolt!_

_Tai: Whatever I could have done better. _

Digital World, File Island

"Welp finally here now what"? Tai asked to his much shorter counterpart. "We have to find our digimon first then find Gennai" Izzy explained. The two digidestined walked File Island towards Infinity Mountain while talking about life and school. "So you know Mimi is coming back to Japan in the summer to start high school right?" Tai said so he could get a look of Izzy's priceless expression but to no avail. "No I didn't that's cool, I guess she is going to start when we get off of summer break in late August/ early September since American school doesn't end till mid-June and start early September." Izzy replied in usual Izzy fashion trying to hide his emotions. These past two years Tai and Izzy have seem to be more connected with Sora and Matt dating Tai really just hung out with Izzy and his Soccer teammates. Outside of the digidestined Izzy didn't have many friends mostly because he hid just behind a computer minding his own business. He felt like outside of Joe who was two years older and went to a different school he felt like Tai understood him the most. "Acting pretty cool about the Mimi situation though Iz" Tai said with a smirk. Izzy just rolls his eyes and replies "Tai please I will be in high school things will not be much different she will be the most beautiful girl in the freshman class and I will be that kid nobody knows about that just studies and plays on the computer all the time." "Well you don't help yourself much." Tai replied after a brief pause. "Things changed between me, Sora and Matt.." Tai said hoping he would change Izzy's perspective on becoming a high school student. "Tai you and Sora are star athletes and Matt is a rockstar you guys are still popular except for Sora and she hasn't changed much." Izzy said as they kept walking. " Believe me she has." Tai replied… They continued walking and Izzy brought it up "So you are still on that thing with you and Sora huh?" Izzy asked. "Yeah but there is really nothing I can do I just have to live out my high school life the way it is." Tai replied. Izzy was shocked by this statement Tai said he was never so…mature in his life. "Wow Tai I guess you really have grown up." Izzt said, "Not really… I mean I did notice you say Mimi will be the most beautiful girl in the freshman class." Tai replied with a smirk across his face and put his arm around Izzy's shoulder. Izzy's face got red as a tomato as he said that he quickly tried to change the subject when they finally arrived "Well here it is Gennai's place." Izzy said as they look at the big digital ocean and see it separate and see a bunch of stairs going towards his house. The two teenage boy just look at each other nod and head their way down the path. "Hey you think Gennai knows a good sushi place?" Tai asked jokingly as Izzy rolls his eyes.

Odaiba Tokyo, Japan

Takato and Henry start there look in one place the Ai mart. "Henry I doubt we are going to find this person here. She probably could have left now." Takato stated which was probably true. "Well we got to trace her steps first." Henry explained to Takato. "Well we don't know where she is we should head out before.." a loud crash of cans fall down in an isle Takato and Henry run over to find both of there digmon buried in soup cans. "That happens" Takato says as Henry looks at the Digimon and facepalms.

Gennai's house the digital world.

"Tai you made it I missed you!" an Orange dinosaur digimon ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I missed you too Agumon." Tai smiled and laughed. "Izzy so great to see you have you grown?" Tentomon said flying up to him. Izzy just chuckled and said "I guess a little bit." With his hand behind his head.

The other of the original digidestined digimon gathered around them and now knew there was going to be some serious talk. "I know you two have questions so ask away?" Gennai said as he sat down and so did everybody else also. "Look who is this Milenniummon and where did he come from?" Tai had to ask. "And what about these three new digidestined? You have to know something about this?" Gennai just took a deep breath, sighed and stood up. "Milenniummon a product of Zhquiaomon the Soverign of the south, unlike our friend Azulongmon he does not care for humans and thinks that all we have done wrong the world would be a better place with you humans and just digimon." Gennai replied to the two boys. "What? digimon and humans can live together in perfect harmony." Tai said. "They can but now is not the right time for that. Only the responsible ones like you twelve can handle this." Gennai said is wise fashion. "He is right Tai no way the government or world would be ready for this. We are already having a problem in Japan." Izzy stated. "Is Matt and the others alright?" Gabumon asked. "Matt and the others are fine but this Milenniummon guy seems like no joke." Tai said "Do you guys think we can kick his butt?" Gomamon yelled. Tai pondered and shrugged his hand with his chin until Gennai said "Absolutely not! There is no way you guys can defeat them the way you guys are!" "Well that was just a huge motivator." Tai said. "As you guys are right now you cannot defeat him! Nobody knows how he was created but he is said to be impossible to defeat. How he came up nobody knows." Gennai said. Izzy was pondering and asked " What if not only Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken, TK and Kari can go mega but the rest of us also? We might have a chance then right?" Gennai looked at the two digidestined and Digimon and simply said " It is possible however you guys can reach that but the odds will still be stacked against you guys because Hawkmon and Armadillomon cannot reach the mega level." Gennai stated. "What about these other three digidestined? Do you know anything about them?" Tai asked Gennai turned around to look at the water outside "Unfortunately I don't they could be friend or foe this is something you guys have to figure out for yourselves." "Well thanks Gennai this was helpful hopefully we can connect the dots together." Izzy said "Of course and please take Agumon and Tentomon with you unfortunately the rest of the digimon can't be transported without their partner I believe." Gennai said. "Of course we won't let you guys down Gennai! And you guys will see your partners soon trust me!" Tai said giving all of the other digimon hope.

Odaiba Middle School

"Feels good to be back in the real world." Agumon said "Yep I can just be a regular insect and nobody notice ." Tentomon said. "Uhh a giant oversized bug yeah people will notice." Tai said. Izzy had to interject "Yeah we still need disguises for you guys people will freak out if they see you." Agumon had on Tai's soccer sweatshirt and Tentomon had on a sweatshirt also from Izzy. "We look silly" Agumon stated. "Well you guys are going to have to look silly for people to not be freaked out." Tai added. Izzy just simply nodded. "Ok Izzy now what's the next plan?" Tai asked the slightly younger genius. "Well the next plan…get me a cup of coffee to refuel." Izzy stated as they walked out towards the coffee shop.

Later on outside the coffee shop.

"So what you are saying is this Zhquiaomon has some type of motive using Millenniummon behind all of this?" Tai asked "Precisely!" Izzy said. "But what about these new digidestined? Surely they have some sort of ploy in this?" Tentomon insisted. "Well the mystery is still out on them but it seems like we will have to get to the bottom of that one." Izzy said. They two humans and two digimon arrived at the coffee shop and Izzy asked. "You coming in Tai?" Izzy asked. "Nah I'll stay out here with the digimon Coffee is bad for my diet. Coach said." Tai replied. Izzy just rolled his eyes and Agumon replied " Get me a doughnut!" As Izzy went inside Tai and the other two digimon sat on a table outside.

Not too far away.

"Henry we found nothing today we might as well go home!" Takato said. "Yeah It's like finding a hay in a needlestack" Terriermon added. "I think you mean needle in a haystack…" Henry replied "What's the difference?" Terriermon said as Henry just rolled his eyes. "And I'm hungry!" Guilmon said. "Well here is this coffee shop I'm sure we can get something here." Henry said. "Do they have Guilmon bread?" Guilmon asked. "I doubt they do" Takato replied with a little chuckle.

"Guilmon?...naaaaahh" Tai said and keeps looking at his phone.

Coffee shop

Izzy did not know that Takato and Henry were behind him in the line for coffee as he got his order then Takato and Henry got their orders as Izzy was preparing his coffee he almost runs into Takato. "Hey sorry.." Izzy said "Nah its ok ."Takato replied Izzy recognized something in Takato he looked a lot familiar like if Davis and Tai had a baby. "What?" Takato asked "Oh nothing you remind me a lot of my friend look just like him."Izzy replied "Oh ok well see you sometime around." Takato said as Izzy nodded.

Izzy give Agumon his doughnut and Tai and the digimon start walking home. "Man the weirdest thing happened." Izzy replied. "What was it?" Tentomon said. "This kid reminded me of Tai and Davis goggles and everything." Izzy replied. Agumon laughed "Another kid with goggles what are the chances of that?" "Yeah I know another kid with goggles and he is the digidestined we are looking for who would drop a big hint like that!" As they continued walking Izzy just noticed that last statement. "You don't think…" Tai also noticed this last statement. The two teenagers both looked at each other and said "ANOTHER KID WITH GOGGELS!"

_Well there it is folks finally the end of chapter 9 sorry for the long delay got really busy and lost track. I need to write another side project so people PLEASE VOTE ON MY SURVEY ON MY PROFILE PAGE! And also PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS KEEP ME WRITING! We are getting into a great scene with Izzy, Takato, Henry and Tai you guys will not want to miss this chapter!_


End file.
